Eyes
by sasukeaddicted
Summary: rewritten. In order to obtain Mangekyo Sharingan, the most powerful eyes in the Ninja world, you give up your weakest emotion-love. yaoi. Kakasasu, narusasu, itasasu


I left this story behind for three years already, so I kind of forgot the plot I made up before. So now I got this rewritten and elongated, hoping that you can enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it.

I have little to no knowledge in English literature and English is not my first language. So forgive my poor writing style, I will continue learning from you good writers at the Great FanFiction net (:

* * *

Chapter 1: Encounter

The silence was deafening. Kakashi did not dare twitch a muscle as he stared at the still silhouette a few feet from him with his lone eye. Even though the black cloak with red clouds the figure was wearing shadowed his entire face, Kakashi knew unmistakably that it was _him_. The feeling of his soft chapped lips on his skin, his silky black hair sifting through his fingers, his long eyelashes fluttering against his arm, his cool breath fanning over his chest, his every touch—his everything…came attacking every single nerve ends Kakashi had. He was so overwhelmed with emotions he felt numb. Kakashi was deaf to his own erratic heartbeat, blood pulsing through his veins and the clanking of kunai which Naruto and Sakura removed from their weapon pouches, all he could hear were his 'hn's, his snorts, his soft laughs (_his final goodbye_)

And everything was back to silence again, as if time had rewound. But Kakashi knew better than to dream of going back in time, when love was not a simple, meaningless four-letter word. _You were not the first person I lost, Sasuke, but you would be the last; because I would make sure that today is the end of us both_, Kakashi thought sadly. As if he could still hear his thoughts, Sasuke removed the hood and turned to look him in the eye. Hollow obsidian eyes began to turn red as if blood has seeped in, revealing a star-shaped Sharingan—Mangekyo Sharingan. _I'd like to see you try_, they seemed to say. And Sasuke charged forward.

* * *

'_**An addiction is a shirt made of iron. You don't have the strength to take it off yourself.' **_

* * *

_Eight years ago_

"Obito, sorry for being late today, but Konoha was a little hectic after the tragedy," Kakashi murmured as he traced the engraved name of his best friend on the memorial stone. He suddenly regretted not staying to help with the final burial this morning, given that the sole survivor was just a child who must be still terribly shaken after witnessing the death of his whole family. But he was an Uchiha, the proudest clan in Konoha. Uchiha took pride in their strength; accepting help was a humiliation to them._ (You are the strongest of us all from the beginning, right Obito?)_

Still, he was just a kid, Kakashi thought back on their encounter days ago.

The morning that the news of the massacre spread throughout Konoha was a gloomy and rainy one, but nearly all ninja came to the entrance of the Uchiha compound despite the weather to sate their curiosity. Kakashi was crouching on a tree branch, facing the entrance though hidden in the leaves. The coppery scent of blood infected the air even so high above, bringing up unwanted memories of the Second Ninja War (_the blood of Obito splashed all over the rocks)_. Who would have thought that a massacre could happen in Konoha at such peaceful times? Perhaps that was because peace brought about by suppression and violence would never give genuine peace to people's mind and soul. Kakashi signed as he watched the last of corpses being carried out of the Uchiha compound. Suddenly, an ebony hair boy dressed in dark blue turtle-neck shirt burst through the crowd towards the stretchers containing a dead woman, who still looked strangely captivating at her age, and held her bloodied hand. People carrying the stretcher paused for the boy; no one dared utter a sound. Kakashi knew without looking at the Uchiha crest on the boy's back that he was _the_ survivor. Feeling a pang of sympathy, he appeared behind the boy to pull him away. The boy steeled his grip on the hand, and hissed lowly through gritted teeth so only Kakashi could hear, "I'll avenge your death." Then he loosened the hand and let Kakashi turn him around in such a defeated manner it hurt to see. The boy felt so frail and small in his hands Kakashi was afraid he would break him. (_as if the killer of the clan hadn't already done that)_.

It was then the nurses from Konoha hospital arrived to escort the child back to his ward. Kakashi was secretly glad to be able to leaving the child to others' hands, hoping that he would not need to take care of this broken soul. (_because broken souls can't heal each other, you know, Rin?)_

The flapping of wings pulled Kakashi out of his memories, and he felt a nin-bird land on his shoulders. He removed the scroll from its beak and it hurried away. He lazily opened the scroll to read the summoning from the Third Hokage. After cutting the scroll into pieces with his Raikiri, Kakashi immersed in the memories of his old team again.

The Third Hokage Sarutobi was looking through the file of the survivor Uchiha when he sensed the copy ninja's chakra at his door.

"Kakashi, late as usual I see." Hearing that, Kakashi did not even bother knocking and let himself in.

"I have a special mission for you." Sarutobi looked him in the eye and said in his hoarse, aged voice.

"Ah, S-Ranked?" Kakashi asked, hiding the excitement in his tone.

"If _he_ appears, it would be," The Third Hokage handed over the file to Kakashi, "I want you to be the caretaker of Uchiha Sasuke."

_What you wish for never come true,_ Kakashi sighed loudly and flipped open the file. The face of the boy smiled brightly at him, radiating the innocence of a child with the perfect family. Now the smile could only exist in these photos, these memories-the past.

"The burial of all Uchiha was completed this morning, well except for one, who was witnessed fleeing from the Country of Fire yesterday by two Anbu-Uchiha Itachi. One Anbu was still in critical condition as we are speaking after engaging Itachi in battle. There is no doubt that he is the assassinator of Uchiha clan." Sarutobi bowed his head and rubbed his temple to ease the growing headache.

"But we have no idea why he left his brother behind, so to keep him safe, we want a jounin to look after him. If Itachi does come back to Konoha, we believe the Uchiha compound will be the first place he comes to since it is a familiar territory. Therefore I ask you to stay in the compound with Sasuke."

"How long do I have to stay there?" Kakashi frowned, the gravity of the situation sinking in his mind.

"It depends, one year at the very least."

"Maa, do I need to take in other missions during that time?"

"Yes of course. When he goes to the Academy, Chunnins will take on your job. You should prepare to take on short missions once in a while."

"I understand. I will report once in a week." Kakashi turned to the door. As he walked out the door, he heard a faint good luck from the Hokage and snorted softly. How good will the luck be enough for this job?

TBC

* * *

Thank you for reading!

sasukeaddicted


End file.
